Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFP means any of the forgoing.
MFPs are typically provided with a fixed set of functions that are available to device end users. In addition to printing, copying, scanning and e-mailing, the device may add further options. Copying or printing may involve hole punching or stapling. Printing may be in black and white, or in color. Scanning may be to an image file or to a text-inclusive file via optical character recognition. These and other options, available from a fixed set of device functions and associated options, are typically selectable by device users via a user interface, such as a touchscreen display integrated into an MFP.
MFPs are complex devices that may require regular maintenance, some of which can be complex and outside of the capabilities of end users. Also, MFP devices can be expensive, providing a potential deterrent to purchases. More recently, companies lease office machines, such as MFPs, from third party providers. In certain scenarios, total cost of a device may be calculated by a negotiated, per-page charge. Monitoring of device usage may be made by looking at device counters, job logs or consumable levels. More recently, administration and monitoring of MFPs is being done by a networked computer designated as a monitor or data collector. Collection of device usage information or consumable usage information such as paper usage, toner or ink usage, is assigned to a dedicated administrative computer. Information collected by the administrative computer can be used to reorder supplies, schedule device maintenance and calculate usage charges to be assessed to a person or company.